


Don't Leave Me Alone

by RaychDZeros



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychDZeros/pseuds/RaychDZeros
Summary: Based off Black Heaven, where the playable character is replaced by Evan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a rare ship, this is to the tumblr blogs that inspired me so. Shoutout to blackened-star and soul-stones on tumblr, this is for you!

> **_Don’t leave me alone!_ **
> 
> **_A cry in the night,_ **
> 
> **_Of anguish heart-striking,_ **
> 
> **_Of soul-killing fright._ **
> 
> **_Live for my living,_ **
> 
> **_Or else I must die._ **
> 
> **_Don’t leave me alone!_ **
> 
> **_A world heard that cry_**.
> 
> **\- Brekke’s Lament, Dragonriders of Pern**

Footsteps resounded loudly as he ran, his heart beating wildly.

_No, no! It couldn’t be true! He couldn’t be -_

_He can’t -_

_He had sworn -!_

_NO!_

Without further ado, a black-robed man ran faster, a hand clutching a rod that had a gold circle affixed to both ends and his face fixed in a grim snarl. A crowd of soldiers appeared in front of him, surrounding someone. Loud wails could be heard, some of the soldiers turning away to cry into their comrades’ soldiers.

He ignored them.

Instead, he went past them with a quick teleport, then stopped short, his hands going to his knees as he caught his breath. Then he stood up straight, striding impatiently through the remaining crowd of watchers that parted upon seeing him. A green-haired woman with pointed ears looked startled at the sight of him, rising to her feet as she tried to speak.

“Eclipse - !”

The mage, otherwise known as Eclipse, ignored the woman as he fixed his mismatched eyes upon a single human male lying on the ground, an onyx dragon laying by his side as well. Both of them were still and unmoving, but Eclipse only had eyes for the other male.

His short caramel blonde hair was fanned out around his head, some parts singed or else bloodstained from the battle in that colossal warship that was Black Heaven.

_He had warned him, told him it would be dangerous! Eclipse had told him that if he went in he might never come back, but the younger male had laughed it off, claiming that he’ll be fine with Mir by his side._

Even his clothes weren’t spared the rough treatment, the classic red coat and white outer robe with its gold hemming torn in places or else burnt from the lasers striking areas he had left unprotected. With a shaky breath, he raised his gaze from the clothes to the face of his love.

“Evan…”

Eclipse whispered, his mismatched eyes gazing at the still boy. His skin had a pasty white pallor to it, eyes closed as if he was asleep. Eclipse would have allowed himself to believe it if not for the shortness of breath from Evan and his barely moving chest. The onyx dragon seemed to be copying his master since his scales were a dull grey and the usual brilliant gold eyes closed in sleep. There was the barest of breaths from the dragon, but Eclipse couldn’t care less. Instead, he let himself drop to his knees as he grasped Evan by the front of his robes, clenching his fists tight in the tattered clothes.

“You fool,” Eclipse found himself muttering, his voice growing louder into an actual yell as his anger took over him. “You idiot! Did I not warn you to be on your guard? Did I not tell you that you have to keep yourself safe while you were inside that warship?!”

Behind him, Eclipse could hear more crying as the birds which had accompanied Evan bawled. Eclipse didn’t care for them, though; his attention was all on the unresponsive Evan whose breath was slowing down. His tears dripped down onto the back of his hand which had grabbed onto Evan’s clothes. “You promised,” he snarled, “You promised me you’ll stay safe! So don’t you dare die on me, Evan!”

“Eclipse…” Someone called out softly.

He turned an eye towards the speaker, which was Athena Pierce. She was looking incredibly guilty (She should be) as she continued speaking. “I’m sorry…. about Evan. I was told by someone that even though he had inhaled the full lethal dosage of Gelimer’s poison gas, he persevered in ensuring Gelimer didn’t escape. That was why the gas travelled through faster through him; he didn’t stop moving.”

Eclipse turned his full attention back to Evan, not bothering to soften his angered words.

“You always have to play the hero eh, Evan? Why couldn’t you just keep yourself safe like you promised to? Well thanks to your bid at playing Hero, you’re gonna die! Your dragon might die as well you fool!” _And I’ll be alone because you left me…_  Eclipse hissed angrily, letting the rest of his words trail off in a bare whisper as he lifted Evan’s limp form by the front of his clothes. He could sense the rest of the troops, both Resistance and Cygnus, stepping forward as if to keep him from doing more. Eclipse’s free hand tightened on his staff.

_Let them_ , he thought savagely. _Let them try to take Evan away from me._ His dark magic flared in response, his red eye burning brighter as the dark magic he was summoning increased. He shifted his arm that was grabbing onto Evan’s clothes, changing it to a possessive one armed embrace around Evan.

_“Wait.”_

That single word was surprisingly enough, spoken by Cygnus herself. The young Empress stepped forward, the Resistance leader and the blue haired adviser to the Empress a few steps behind her. The crowd of soldiers parted for the Alliance leaders, allowing them to make their way forward slowly. It was Cygnus who faced Eclipse directly, though, her face fixed with a calm expression.

“Eclipse,” She started, “I can save Evan.”

Eclipse’s anger vanished, a tiny spark of hope lighting up within him instead. On the outside, though, he maintained his glare and silence.

He wouldn’t be letting down his guard anytime soon.

The young Empress seemed to tolerate his stony silence, though, choosing to reveal a brilliant blue gemstone.

Eclipse’s eyes widened. He knew perfectly well what she was holding. Evan had told him about it before, chattering excitedly over what he knew. Eclipse also had the memories of Luminous to draw from, so there was no doubt in his mind what that gem was.

The Resistance leader seemed to know as well, since she stepped forward, eyes widening in shock as she spoke.

“Isn’t that… Shinsoo’s Teardrop?” She asked, the awe in her voice clear to anyone listening.

The blue haired advisor, Neinheart seemed to be aware as well, for he made an effort to argue.

“Empress, you do realise that this stone is the only Seal Stone left in the world right? If you use this, you’re essentially releasing the Black Mage.” He argued, glancing at Eclipse with a look of suspicion as if he suspected Eclipse of ulterior motives.

Eclipse couldn’t care less about the Black Mage right now. Now his Evan was dying and those fools were just arguing away while Evan’s breathing slowed down.

The young Empress looked back at her adviser with steady eyes. “Hundreds of years ago this Seal Stone was made by the first Dragon Mage Freud with the wish of the people to save what was most important to them. And what do you think is important now? The Seal Stone or Evan?”

There was no denying the fact that this was an Empress through and through. Eclipse couldn’t help but feel a little grudging respect for her when she essentially faced down Neinheart with her will alone. Neinheart seemed to realise he was going nowhere, since he took a single step back, bowing his head slightly towards the Empress.

“I shall respect your decision.” He replied emotionlessly.

Cygnus smiled at that before turning back to Eclipse and Evan.

“Eclipse, would you kindly step away from Evan for a short while? I do not wish for your dark magic to interfere when I use the Seal Stone to save Evan and Mir.” She requested politely.

With a huff, Eclipse gently released Evan, putting him down before he stepped away reluctantly.

The Empress closed her eyes, putting her hands together and murmuring what seemed to be her wish as she released the Seal Stone. The Stone floated above Evan and Mir, letting out a brilliant light that blinded everyone briefly.

_“Please stay with us. The world still needs you both.”_

Then the light disappeared along with the Seal Stone, leaving behind glowing blue feathers that were swept away by the wind. Eclipse managed to blink away the dark spots dancing in his vision, clearing his sight in time to see Evan and Mir stir.

The dragon’s wings twitched, his head rising to take in their surroundings. He perked up to see the others, but Eclipse only had eyes for the dragon master.

Evan had gotten up as well, standing up slowly as he gave way to a few deep breaths as he looked around wide-eyed, then met Eclipse’s eyes. Evan gave way to a smile, his eyes softening as he opened up his arms in silent invitation.

Eclipse didn’t hesitate, running straight into Evan to gather him in a tight hug. “You aren’t allowed to risk your life like this ever again.” Eclipse muttered.

He felt Evan sigh into his shoulder. “I promise not to be so foolish next time alright?” Evan replied softly. “I just got so mad when I saw Gelimer kill Lotus that… Well, that I didn’t think things through.”

Eclipse gripped Evan tighter at the reminder. He himself had been stuck on the other levels of Black Heaven when he had gotten the news that Evan was dying, thus the frantic rush back to the upper decks of the Lumiere.

Then their silent moment was interrupted by a chorus of happy cries.

“CAAPPPTTAIINN!!!”

“MASTER!”

The next thing Eclipse knew, he was falling to the ground under the weight of an overexcited teenage dragon and three bird Knights. With a grunt, he wrapped himself carefully around Evan to protect him from the fall, then proceeded to glare at the unrepentant group that had happy tears in their eyes as they tried to get to Evan.

Evan laughed in his arms, untangling himself from Eclipse to hug the rest.

“Dolpi, Gupi, Lepi, Mir, I’m so glad to see you are alright too!” With that, the younger male got up while the surrounding crowd let loose a cheer at Evan and Mir’s revival.

Eclipse allowed himself to let slip a small smile at Evan’s happiness.

After all, things were alright now that Evan was clearly alive once more.

_“Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.”_

_―[Victor Hugo](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fauthor%2Fshow%2F13661.Victor_Hugo&t=Y2RhZjhjN2MzMTA1YTg3ZDQ4ZWY1YmQ4N2FkNGYxYzJjZWE4MGRjMSx2Skt5cGZ1dw%3D%3D&b=t%3ADe9nitoiNOwPqqcbAt1uxQ&m=1), [Les Misérables](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fwork%2Fquotes%2F3208463&t=NTk5NGY4NmMwM2RhYTRiZjYxODNmMDRjMzM3NDIwODY0ZjY2ZmFhOSx2Skt5cGZ1dw%3D%3D&b=t%3ADe9nitoiNOwPqqcbAt1uxQ&m=1)_

* * *

**BONUS! (These scenes couldn’t be fitted into the main story despite my greatest hopes. Thus have these as dessert!)**

It was late at night after the celebrations when Evan finally managed to slip away from the party at Ereve Alliance Hall. Everyone was in a good mood after the destruction of Black Heaven and Evan shared their joy, but there was someone he wished to meet and celebrate with. Thus, he slipped away from the hall, pleading with Mir to stay behind and cover for him.

Now alone in the darkness, Evan quietly made his way to a small clearing in Ereve that he knew would be empty of any strangers since everyone was celebrating. He hurried with an eager pace, his face fixed in a grin. When he finally reached the clearing, the first thing he saw was a dark figure illuminated in the moonlight, the dark robes making it easy for the figure to blend into the shadows should he wished to do so.

Evan grinned wider and increased his pace in a run.

“Eclipse!” He whispers - shouted. The dark mage grinned at the sight of Evan sprinting and opened his arms wide in time to catch the eager Evan.

“Looks like you finally got away from the party goers,” Eclipse commented. Evan nodded happily, content to rest his head against Eclipse’s shoulder.

There was a brief moment of silence as the two lovers enjoyed the serene mood and just swayed in the position to a silent song.

“Evan, I need you to promise me something,” Eclipse spoke suddenly, his words jerking Evan out of the peaceful mood Evan had been in. Evan lifted his head, eyes full of enquiry.

Eclipse stared down at Evan, eyes turning serious.

“Stop being so foolish next time you go out to fight. Stop charging headlong into everything like a warrior and make use of that intelligence you have in your mind. Think rationally before doing anything risky” Eclipse scolded lightly. “Did you realise how terrifying it was for me to realise you were dying from the poison gas and knowing that I couldn’t do a single thing about it since we had no antidote for the poison?”

Evan looked away, his face flushed with shame. He hadn’t been thinking much after witnessing Lotus’ death, thus, his angry rush to find Gelimer without pausing to think things over and make a rational plan of attack. Eclipse must have been very worried to actually lecture me like this, he now realised.

Then he heard a sigh and felt his chin being grabbed by gentle fingers, blue eyes meeting the mismatched blue and red eyes of Eclipse. Eclipse’s gaze had softened at Evan’s obvious guilt.

“Just be more careful next time.” Eclipse murmured.

Evan nodded firmly. He definitely wouldn’t make Eclipse worry to this extent next time!

Eclipse’s eyes crinkled into a smile, and the dark magician lowered his head, his lips meeting Evan’s as they both grabbed each other close for a kiss. Tongues tangled together, the two mages shared breath in a loving kiss.

It truly was a pleasant night.

.

.

.

.

**But of course, we all know Evan did break his promise in Act 4 where he went close to Damien’s sword and got himself temporarily possessed. Thus, this crack scene came to mind.**

**Eclipse** : *tapping his foot impatiently while glaring at a guilty Evan* Evan… What did I say?

**Evan** : *shuffles his feet guiltily* To keep safe and think rationally before making risky decisions?

**Eclipse** : And what did you do?

**Evan** : *muttering* Approach a demon sword and get myself possessed.

**Eclipse** : For breaking your promise, you need to be punished.

**Evan** : Eh?!

**Eclipse** : *smirking* Your punishment shall be decided soon enough….

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudo?


End file.
